A tu corazón
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. Oneshot. Sasuke y Naruto viven en lugares diferentes, llevan vidas diferentes y piensan de forma completamente diferente, el amor no es algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar cada vez que sus caminos se cruzan.


Fandom: Naruto

Calificación: Mayores de 14 años.

Género: shounen-ai, yaoi, drama, romance.

Declaración: el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Reseña: AU. SasuNaru. Onsehot. Sasuke y Naruto viven en lugares diferentes, llevan vidas diferentes y piensan de forma completamente diferente, el amor no es algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba encontrar cada vez que sus caminos se cruzan.

Estado: terminado.

* * *

**A tu corazón**

Naruto no era el tipo de joven con el que uno se llevara una gran impresión nada más conocerlo. Sasuke decidió, después de pasar incontables noches en vela debido a los pensamientos alocados que el rubio solía meter en su cabeza, que Naruto era alguien a quien había que aprender a amar con tiempo y dedicación, mucha dedicación, y un poco de masoquismo si se ponía a ser totalmente honesto.

Su tragedia personal había comenzado cuando era todavía muy niño y Naruto había llegado de Tokio junto con su familia para hospedarse en la casa Uchiha. Al parecer, su padre Fugaku y el padre de Naruto, Minato, se habían conocido en la universidad y aunque no parecían los mejores amigos, Fugaku había sentido la suficiente familiaridad con el otro hombre como para ofrecerle hospedaje en su casa, junto a su esposa e hijos.

La casa Uchiha era todo menos una casa convencional. El padre de Sasuke era el último heredero del clan Uchiha, uno de los linajes más antiguos de Japón —aunque ciertamente no el más acaudalado—, y había heredado la mansión de sus ancestros, una enorme residencia que abarcaba al menos dos manzanas en el centro de Konoha, y que era muy buscada por los viajeros para detenerse mientras conocían ese lugar turístico.

Debido a los múltiples conflictos bélicos que había albergado y las montañas con aguas termales que rodeaban esa parte de Japón, Konoha era un punto de turismo muy concurrido, y la casa Uchiha era conocida por todos los viajeros como el mejor hotel tradicional en aquel lugar.

Fugaku había seguido administrando el negocio que había empezado su padre tras la guerra, y aunque entendía que era muy pretencioso mantener una mansión tan grande como aquella por sus propios medios, aún le seguía molestando la idea de alquilar habitaciones a un grupo de gente desconocida para mantenerla.

Su familia era más comprensible al respecto, Mikoto era la verdadera encargada de la gran casa para todo propósito que no fuera legal. Los recuerdos tempranos de Sasuke siempre eran de ver a su madre recorriendo las estancias de una en una con paciencia infinita mientras repartía órdenes, corregía errores y se aseguraba que todos sus empleados estuvieran en su mejor disposición para atender a los huéspedes.

Por supuesto, Itachi, su hermano mayor, y Sasuke mismo aprendieron a hacer este tipo de trabajo en cuanto tuvieron la suficiente edad como para ser tomados en serio por los laboriosos empleados.

Pero cuando Naruto llegó a la casa de Sasuke por primera vez, ambos niños no contaban más que con 7 años de edad. El pequeño Uchiha recordaba el día que había visto por primera vez al otro niño rubio con toda claridad.

Él se encontraba espiando, medio escondido por el panel de una de las puertas corredizas abiertas, a su hermano mientras le repetía por segunda vez a una criada que cambiara las flores del salón de té. Le había encargado las flores del recibidor y del salón del té nada más verla después de desayunar, pero mientras Sasuke pretendía jugar en el patio lo escuchó preguntándole por las del salón de té una vez más y se acercó a curiosear.

Itachi nunca se enojaba con nadie bajo los estándares del pequeño hermano, pero usualmente una sola de sus miradas serias podía hacer que incluso su madre guardara silencio por un tiempo comprensiblemente largo. Sasuke había escuchado a algunos de los criados conversar acerca de cómo Itachi se parecía a su padre en el carácter, pero él realmente no podía ver en el hermano amable y sonriente que siempre tenía al lado a un ser tan severo y ceremonioso como su padre.

Un hombre alto apareció en la habitación en el momento que la muchacha le terminaba de ofrecer disculpas a su hermano y se retiraba a toda prisa a cumplir con sus órdenes. Eran pocas aún las veces que veían extranjeros en esa parte del país, por eso Sasuke no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar al caballero que estaba frente a su hermano con los ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad.

Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, era casi tan alto como su padre y su rostro parecía muy sereno, escuchando agradablemente las respuestas que le daba Itachi. Sasuke estaba tan absorto observándolo que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba por su espalda hasta que cayó en el suelo duramente sobre su espalda. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos unos segundos, así que cuando los abrió de nuevo se sorprendió un poco al ver un par de enormes ojos azules iguales a los que había estado observando desde lejos justo encima de los suyos.

—Ah, Naruto, con que ahí era donde te habías metido —dijo el hombre extranjero acercándose a ambos niños y levantando al pequeño que había caído encima de Sasuke—. Tu madre está preocupada buscándote, prometiste ser bueno.

Naruto, que al parecer era el nombre del pequeño, solo se encogió de hombros y movió su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Solo quería ver un poco de la casa. ¡Es enorme! —exclamó de pronto como si eso solamente hubiera sido el descubrimiento del siglo.

Su padre había estado ayudando a Sasuke a ponerse en pie también, tratando de darle una disculpa por el alboroto de su pequeño y asegurándose que estuviera bien, pero al escuchar a su hijo se echó a reír divertido.

—Tu madre tenía razón sobre que necesitabas más espacio con desesperación.

—Papá, vayamos a la parte trasera. Vi un templo con una entrada de piedra, te apuesto a que podemos ver a un tengu o a un dragón si nos colamos con sigilo.

Sasuke e Itachi intercambiaron miradas al escuchar esto, los foráneos siempre se creían todo lo que leían en los trípticos publicitarios del lugar, pero el padre de Naruto solo volvió a sonreír y depositó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

—Lo haremos después que regrese de ver al padre de nuestros anfitriones. ¿No recuerdas que te conté sobre mi amigo Fugaku y que tenías que ser agradable con él?

Al escuchar esto último, Sasuke observó con mayor detenimiento al otro sujeto. De pronto no se le hizo extranjero, había estado hablando con su hijo en perfecto japonés y además decía ser amigo de su padre. Sasuke jamás había conocido antes a un amigo de su padre, ni siquiera sabía que tal persona fuera capaz de existir en primer lugar.

Luego, el adulto se irguió nuevamente y tomó del hombro a su hijo.

—¿Este debe ser Sasuke? —le preguntó a Itachi, a lo que su hermano respondió con una afirmación de cabeza, yéndose a parar al lado de su hermano.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y este es mi hijo Naruto —le dijo de pronto haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza que fue imitada prontamente por su hijo.

—Mucho gusto, Sasuke —dijo el niño alegremente.

Sasuke recordó inmediatamente todos los modales aprendidos a lo largo de su corta vida, se puso serio, se plantó recto con la espalda y juntando más las piernas se inclinó ligera pero firmemente.

—Sean bienvenidos.

Minato estaba encantado de ver a un niño tan bien educado, y Naruto lo miraba como si no fuera un ser de ese mundo, así que Itachi tuvo que aclarar su garganta para que los dos pares de ojos azules dejaran de mirar tan fijamente a su hermano y salvándolo así de un repentino nerviosismo que lo había cubierto al tener los dos pares de ojos azules mirándolo tan extrañamente.

—Naruto, estos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha —continuó su padre una vez que pudo dominarse a sí mismo y recordó concluir la presentación—, son los hijos de Fugaku, el amigo que nos está hospedando en esta ocasión.

Naruto asintió inmediatamente apartando la mirada de Sasuke por unos segundos para depositarla en su hermano mayor, a quien parecía haber visto por primera vez.

—¿Han terminado de ponerse cómodos? —le preguntó casi inmediatamente Itachi, no queriendo que el silencio se volviera a asentar en la habitación.

—A decir verdad, habíamos terminado de hacerlo y nos dirigíamos a encontrarnos con tu padre cuando nos dimos cuenta que Naruto no estaba —le explicó mientras ponía una mano encima de la cabeza de su hijo, por la cara que puso el niño no parecía una caricia muy agradable.

—Entonces —le dijo prontamente Itachi dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas—permítanme llevarlos ahora con él, mi padre los está esperando en el salón del té.

Sasuke recordó las flores y se dio cuenta por qué Itachi parecía más irritado de lo normal cuando estuvo llamando la atención a la criada; si era una habitación que estaba ocupando Fugaku, debía estar perfecta en todo sentido. Se volvió de nuevo a ver con discreción a sus invitados mientras los acompañaba a ver a su padre. Minato no parecía una persona adulta por completo, ciertamente parecía un niño grande por sus expresiones, y por la forma cómo hablaba casualmente con Itachi parecían no llevarse muchos años.

Luego volvió sus ojos hacia Naruto y los encontró fijos en los suyos, al verlo le sonrió y Sasuke cambió su mirada inmediatamente de dirección. Era un niño muy raro.

Fugaku recibió a su amigo y luego a su esposa, una criatura extraña como su hijo, que llegó con Mikoto traída desde algún lugar y al parecer conversando como si fueran ya las mejores amigas. Su padre parecía complacido por tener a la familia Namikaze ahí y muy pronto la conversación se alargó hacia los recuerdos que compartieron en la universidad cuando estudiaban juntos. Sasuke no sabía si estaba más sorprendido de escuchar que su padre y el padre de Naruto tuvieran la misma edad, o de que Fugaku Uchiha hubiera salido a estudiar a Tokio por cuatro años antes de regresar a relevar a su padre en la tarea de administrar el hotel.

Pero pronto Naruto estuvo aburrido de pasar tanto tiempo en una sola posición y Sasuke fue el encargado de llevarlo a estirar las piernas, por lo que no pudo enterarse de más detalles sobre su padre antes de que se le ordenara llevar a su invitado a pasear en las cercanías de la casa.

Por supuesto, Naruto no estaba interesado en la casa o sus cercanías, sino en el templo detrás de ella, y aunque Sasuke le explicó hasta el cansancio que los tengus y los kappas no existían realmente y que los dragones eran préstamos de mitos originarios de China —por todos los dioses—, Naruto estuvo empecinado en verlo todo con sus propios ojos así que al pequeño Uchiha no le quedó de otra que llevarlo hasta el montón de piedras de la entrada y hacerlo entrar al templo cuidando de que no tocara ni rompiera nada de valor.

Naruto se cansó muy pronto de ver las esculturas de las deidades y las tablas de los monjes, así que cuando descubrió el camino de piedras hacia el santuario pasó por debajo de la cuerda de tres nudos ceremoniales como si esta no estuviera puesta ahí más que para estorbar y Sasuke tuvo que seguirlo también, mientras vociferaba en su mente cómo si los acababan encontrando en ese terreno sagrado iba a acusar de todo a Naruto…

Cuando llegó al final del camino de rocas se encontró a Naruto parado frente a la orilla del lago. Estaba tan desprevenido y absorto contemplando el agua azul que Sasuke tuvo que contenerse para no arrojarlo dentro de un puntapié, estaba seguro que en casa lo reprenderían por devolver a su invitado mojado y en esa ocasión no podría echarle la culpa de todo a Naruto.

—Está caliente —le dijo parándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— es el agua que usamos para el onsen de la mansión.

Naruto no despegaba los ojos del remanso en calma.

—¿Y por qué es tan azul?, ¿lo sabes?

Sasuke no lo sabía con seguridad, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser por los minerales que hay en el agua… —le dijo sin mucha convicción, y luego recordó una de las historias que su madre le contaba antes de dormir—. Cuando el clan Uchiha todavía luchaba al lado del emperador para mantener el orden en Konoha, los sacerdotes construyeron el templo al lado de la mansión, de forma que los guerreros y los servidores de los dioses pudieran cuidar unos de otros. Este lago era el lugar donde venían a purificar sus almas después de una batalla, junto con las bendiciones de los sacerdotes que limpiaban el agua. Se dice que los guerreros moribundos eran traídos para exhalar su último aliento aquí, dejaban la tierra y llegaban sin ningún problema a Yomi, por medio de este lago. Algunos creen que está conectado con ese mundo aún hoy en día.

Naruto no dejó de mirarlo ni cuando Sasuke concluyó su historia, y como consecuencia el muchachito Uchiha se arrodilló frente a la orilla del lago para evitar la mirada del otro niño. Casi enseguida fue imitado por su huésped y luego de que este cavilara sobre algo por un momento estiró una de sus manitas hasta sumergirla en el agua bajo ellos.

—Ugh… está caliente —le dijo a medio sonreír mientras la quitaba despacio.

Sasuke le sonrió por primera vez.

—Te lo dije.

Luego habían sido inseparables durante todo el tiempo que la familia de Naruto se había quedado en Konoha, habían sido unas escasas tres semanas para Sasuke, pero por la forma cómo Minato siempre se estaba disculpando con Mikoto y con Fugaku parecía que era mucho tiempo para los demás.

Al cumplir la primera semana, Minato le había propuesto alquilar una habitación para su familia como cualquier invitado común, por supuesto, Fugaku y Mikoto se habían rehusado tajantemente. A la segunda semana, Minato había decidido alquilar una habitación en otro hotel más barato y más pequeño para ellos, pero Fugaku nuevamente se enteró de estos planes y se molestó tanto que Minato tuvo que desecharlos, y finalmente después de una semana más, Minato concluyó todos sus asuntos en Konoha y anunció a su familia y a la familia de Fugaku que partirían al día siguiente.

Los más desencantados con la idea fueron Sasuke y Naruto, quienes para entonces ya habían hecho planes para pasar el resto del verano pescando en el río y yendo de excursión a la montaña. Pero ninguna de sus protestas o pedidos hicieron cambiar la decisión del señor Namikaze.

Cuando Naruto se fue, Sasuke se dio cuenta que su día a día entraba nuevamente en una rutina que no había notado hasta que el otro niño puso pie en su casa. Todos a su alrededor parecían felices en caer de nuevo en esta, pero Sasuke se sentía un poco extraño al notar que él no tenía un lugar del todo definido en las actividades de la casa Uchiha.

Fue por ese tiempo que su madre, al verlo tan decaído y conocer el motivo de su tristeza, le comenzó a enseñar las costumbres de la casa Uchiha. Itachi había pasado por algo parecido cuando había cumplido su edad, pero, como nunca hablaba de ello, a Sasuke le llegó como una sorpresa que su madre pretendiera enseñarle a arreglar flores y las danzas ceremoniales de la casa. Luego su hermano le explicó que como no tenían hermanas era natural que su madre les enseñara la técnica a ellos con la esperanza de que alguno le diera una nieta mujer para pasar las enseñanzas. Por ese tiempo su padre estaba empezando a enseñarle a utilizar las dos espadas a Itachi, así que Sasuke seguía con paciencia sus lecciones con la esperanza de poder practicar con su padre y su hermano una vez que hubiera dominado las técnicas de su madre.

.

Cuando cumplió los 12 años, Itachi y él viajaron solos a Tokio por primera vez, Sasuke estaba emocionado porque además vería a Naruto después de todo ese tiempo, ya que Fugaku le había pedido el favor a Minato de hospedar y cuidar de sus hijos en la capital mientras estuvieran ahí.

Minato trabajaba en la universidad a la que Fugaku había asistido y a la que estaba empecinado en que Itachi y Sasuke fueran en algún momento del futuro. El hijo mayor de los Uchiha estaba muy interesado en el tema y aunque Sasuke fingía un interés que no acababa de sentir, solo por ver a Naruto, sabía que tendría que prestarle atención a esos planes con el tiempo, después de todo, su padre siempre tenía razón.

Pero ese año no fue el mejor para su reencuentro. Naruto había cambiado, mucho, incluso más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Sasuke recordaba a su compañero de juegos como alguien muy especial, con el que podía compartir sus pensamientos y sus ideas libremente y sin temor a ser juzgado. Pero el sujeto que se encontró a cambio era una gran estafa.

Naruto era tonto, tan tonto que Sasuke tenía que salir de la habitación para no escuchar las estupideces que se atrevía a decir la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, no tenía la menor consideración con sus invitados y se pasaba las tres cuartas partes del día discutiendo con su padre sobre algo —siendo la cuarta parte la que su padre no pasaba con él—, sin importarle que Itachi o Sasuke se encontraran en la misma habitación en el momento.

El departamento de los Namikaze era muy pequeño, lo cual no era nada de qué sorprenderse ya que desde que su madre muriera la pequeña casa que había sido su hogar por años fue prontamente vendida para comprar ese pequeño departamento de dos habitaciones; Sasuke había escuchado a sus padres comentar al respecto y había concordado con ellos en que una casa tan grande como aquella debía parecerles enorme ahora que solo quedaban padre e hijo integrando esa familia. Sasuke ya se había cansado de escuchar quejarse a Naruto sobre tener que dormir en la habitación de Minato al cederles la suya a los hermanos Uchiha.

Felizmente, Minato se ocupaba de ellos la mayor parte del tiempo. Los llevaba a la universidad y guiaba a Itachi hacia los seminarios y clases de demostración, además de recoger para él toda la información sobre el ingreso y el tipo de trámites que necesitaría realizar para poder estudiar ahí. Sasuke sabía que todavía era muy pronto para que él estuviera escuchando esas cosas, pero prefería seguir a su hermano a quedarse en la casa con Naruto.

El niño rubio no parecía nada contento con la presencia de Sasuke tampoco, siempre le estaba haciendo recordar que estaba durmiendo en su cama y que se fuera lo más pronto posible. Sasuke incluso había terminado por pedirle a Itachi que adelantaran su viaje de regreso, no acostumbrado a ser tratado en una forma tan poco considerada. Su hermano había respondido a este pedido diciendo que trataría de saltarse algunas cosas para poder regresar más pronto a casa.

Pero, por supuesto, esto hizo que Sasuke se sintiera culpable por no permitir que su hermano aprovechara al máximo la oportunidad de empaparse de la información que necesitaba para decidir su futuro, así que le dijo que lo olvidara y desde entonces se esforzó por ignorar a Naruto.

La mañana del día que el viaje finalmente llegó a su fin, el hijo de Minato desapareció. Solo encontraron una nota sobre la mesa informándole a su padre que pasaría el día con sus amigos y que regresaría tarde a casa, sin mencionar siquiera a los dos invitados que partían esa misma noche. Tanto mejor, pensó Sasuke respirando aliviado, podría pasar su último día en paz.

Itachi y él, que para entonces se habían hecho un poco familiares con las calles circundantes a la casa Namikaze, decidieron salir a caminar por su cuenta ese último día. Descubrieron un centro comercial y se detuvieron a comprar recuerdos para sus padres y para algunos de los empleados de la casa Uchiha.

Luego se pasaron el resto de la mañana mirando escaparates y tratando de no parecer muy sorprendidos con las pantallas gigantes en los edificios y los aparatos tecnológicos que vendían en algunas tiendas.

Itachi aprovechó también la ocasión para comprarse un equipo de sonido portátil algo antiguo en comparación con el resto que había en venta, pero con el que se sintió muy a gusto enseguida. Cuando le preguntó a Sasuke si quería llevarse algo a casa también, indicándole que todavía tenían algo del dinero de viaje que les habían dado sus padres, su hermano le preguntó en tono de broma si ese dinero les alcanzaría para comprarse una motocicleta. Las habían visto esa misma tarde en exposición en una galería frente a ellos y cuando se acercaron a curiosear más detenidamente, los vendedores se les fueron encima y no pararon hasta que vieron a Sasuke e Itachi montados encima de un par de ellas.

Sasuke todavía se estaba riendo a expensas de su hermano por el repentino ajetreo de compradores, en la mayoría mujeres con sus novios, que se habían acercado a admirar las motos en ese momento, y al salir se fueron platicando animadamente sobre lo grandioso que sería tener una así en Konoha, para poder salir a la autopista a pasear en un día despejado.

Casi no vieron a Naruto venir hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de distancia de ellos, venía acompañado de cinco muchachos que no paraban de hablar de cómo iban a batir el récord en la caja de bateo en la próxima ocasión y burlándose de lo malo que era uno de ellos para ese tipo de juegos.

Naruto mismo no los vio hasta que ambos Uchiha se fijaron en él. Sasuke recordó años después que fue un momento bastante incómodo para él, Naruto fingió no verlos o no conocerlos mientras Itachi y Sasuke se quedaban parados en la acera y escuchaban cómo el grupo de Naruto se alejaba sin notar nada raro.

Quizá había puesto un rostro dolido, pero no lo recordaba, lo único que sabía era que Itachi había apoyado con suavidad una mano sobre su hombro y cuando obtuvo su atención, le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Regresamos a casa?

Su hermano asintió sumamente convencido, había tenido suficiente de Tokio por el momento.

—Está bien —le respondió.

Y luego ambos habían regresado a la casa de los Uzumaki por última vez.

.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron ambos tenían 16 años.

Sasuke había concluido la secundaria inferior y aunque sus padres lo presionaban para que fuera a estudiar en Tokio como su hermano y prepararse para la universidad ahí, Sasuke estaba empecinado en permanecer en Konoha.

Itachi había decidido seguir su propio camino y había dejado la casa familiar en cuanto terminó la universidad para trabajar en Tokio, sus padres habían estado muy decepcionados por esto. Especialmente Fugaku, que creía que Itachi se haría cargo de la casa familiar en cuanto él no estuviera. Pusieron todas sus esperanzas en Sasuke desde entonces y el joven Uchiha no parecía querer defraudarlos.

Konoha era un lugar que se había enfrascado firmemente en la mente y el alma del joven heredero, no solía mostrar interés por conocer otros lugares y cada vez parecía más y más cautivado por la historia de esa tierra y por cultivar sus costumbres.

Con todo esto en mente, Sasuke no era un joven muy diferente de los demás, reía fácilmente y parecía estar siempre de relativo buen humor, a diferencia de lo que inspiraban su padre y hermano a primera vista, por lo cual era el más propenso a ser abordado en su familia, después de su madre.

El día que Naruto llegó por segunda vez a la casa Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke lo había enviado a entregar sus tarjetas de año nuevo a los ancianos de la localidad. Sasuke conocía a todos, desde el viejo profesor Sarutobi, hasta el herbolario Orochimaru, que aún no era tan viejo como para ser considerado anciano, pero con el que pocos se llevaban muy bien debido a lo apartado de su vivienda y al carácter bizarro que poseía. Se entretuvo más tiempo con él, recogiendo unas hierbas que le quería enviar en respuesta a su madre, por lo que cuando cuadró su moto en la parte trasera de la casa, las primeras estrellas comenzaban a salir en el cielo y desde la cocina percibió el aroma de la cena.

Después de dejar su motocicleta guardada bajo el tejado de la casa pero no a la vista de los huéspedes, se dirigió hacia el interior por la puerta de la cocina. Su hermano se la había regalado como parte de los obsequios que compró para su familia cuando obtuvo su primer pago. No era una de las más sofisticadas que exhibían en Tokio y que habían dejado boquiabierto a Sasuke en su primer viaje a la capital, pero al menos era mucho más llamativa que las que había alrededor de Konoha, y tan práctica como Sasuke había pensado que sería tener para ir de un lado al otro de esas tierras.

En la cocina, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a la vieja cocinera, Sasa. Era una anciana que había estado con su familia desde mucho antes que su madre se casara con su padre, y malcriaba a los muchachos de la casa con comida sin que su abuela paterna o su madre, eventualmente, pudieran hacer mucho para detenerla. En esa ocasión tampoco pasó la oportunidad de darle unos cuantos pasteles de arroz para que se entretuviera, pero se rehusó a darle del guiso de sukiyaki que estaba preparando. Al contrario, le apresuró a darse un baño y presentarse con su padre, que esa noche tenía invitados.

Sasuke no sabía nada sobre invitados para ese día, así que la obedeció después de lograr convencerla que le diera otro pastel de arroz para el camino.

En cuanto estuvo presentable bajó a ver a su padre con el paquete que el herbolario le había dado para su madre y las indicaciones que le había dictado bien guardadas en su memoria. No se equivocó y la encontró sentada al lado de Fugaku, ofreciendo té a dos personas sentadas frente a ellos. Sasuke contuvo el aliento un momento al reconocer las dos cabezas rubias.

—Ha sido un largo tiempo, Sasuke —le dijo Minato nada más verlo y salir a su encuentro—. Has crecido mucho en todo este tiempo.

Sasuke le devolvió la misma cortesía con una reverencia, pero no despegó los labios y se volvió hacia Naruto, que se había acercado siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre.

—¿Recuerdas a mi hijo Naruto? —preguntó Minato para romper el hielo entre los dos jóvenes.

Sasuke lo recordaba, y no con muchas ganas debía decir, pero de todas maneras sostuvo su mano cuando Naruto le extendió la suya. Su mano estaba más delgada que la de él y cuando lo examinó con más cuidado se dio cuenta que aunque también había crecido en estatura como él, su cuerpo era extremadamente delgado y frágil, una imagen muy lejana del niño bronceado y revoltoso que había conocido toda su vida.

—Sasuke, ven a acompañarnos a tomar té. Serviremos la cena pronto —le dijo su madre cuando el silencio entre los dos jóvenes se hubo alargado demasiado.

Su hijo hizo lo que su madre le indicaba y se situó a su derecha, frente a la mesa de té.

—Orochimaru te envió esto —le dijo cuando adelantó su mano para recibir una taza de té y se dio cuenta que aún apretaba el paquete fuertemente en su mano—, y sus saludos. El maestro Sarutobi quiere saber si iremos al templo en año nuevo, dice que hará una cena después de las doce.

—Ya veo —respondió su madre después de recibir el paquete con las hierbas—. Tal vez sería bueno que este año tú y Naruto vayan a saludar a Orochimaru en el año nuevo, le llevarás el ongaeshi que prepararé ese día.

El ongaeshi era un regalo de retribución que se le da a las personas que te obsequian o dan cosas importantes en algún momento. Sasuke observó con detenimiento el paquete que su madre había guardado a un lado de ella, para él un poco de hierbas aromáticas para el baño del onsen no merecían un ongaeshi. Luego se volvió hacia Naruto y la idea de pasar todos los días junto a él durante su estancia se le hacía un castigo no intencionado, la última vez se habían quedado tres semanas además. Sus padres le estaban pidiendo demasiado.

Pero cuando su madre le preguntó si lo había escuchado, a Sasuke no le quedó de otra que responder a media voz que la complacería. Mientras miraba irritado a otro lado.

—El maestro Sarutobi es el maestro del antiguo dojo de Konoha, su estilo es genérico, pero es muy popular en estos tiempos en que las espadas han perdido su verdadero propósito —explicó Fugaku a su amigo, mientras reprendía a Sasuke con la mirada por su actitud—. Sería bueno que asistieran con nosotros al templo en la noche, la cena en su casa nos dará una ocasión de presentarlos.

Minato sonrió mientras sopesaba la idea, luego observó a su hijo que no había abierto la boca en todo ese tiempo y lanzó un suspiro momentáneo.

—Tal vez podamos ir a conocerlo al día siguiente —empezó a explicarle tratando de no sonar demasiado grosero por rechazar su invitación—. La noche no es buena para que Naruto se encuentre en la calle… el clima de Konoha es mucho mejor que el de Tokio en esta época pero…

Sasuke se volvió a mirar nuevamente al muchacho y Naruto hizo un gesto de incomodidad hacia su padre inmediatamente.

—Tienes razón, es mejor no tomar riesgos —respondió Mikoto por su esposo—. Estoy segura que el maestro Sarutobi deseará conocerte, se lo diré en año nuevo después de visitar el templo.

—Muchas gracias.

Después de esto quedó pactado que Naruto acompañaría a Sasuke a visitar a Orochimaru. Durante la cena, el hijo Uchiha estuvo severamente silencioso y de un humor poco favorable.

Al día siguiente su madre esperó a que Sasuke bajara a desayunar y se lo llevó aparte para explicarle la situación delicada de sus huéspedes. Minato estaba preocupado por su hijo, había sufrido un accidente en Tokio que lo había dejado hospitalizado por casi un año. El auto en que iba se había volcado en la carretera y Naruto había quedado atrapado dentro durante toda la noche hasta que finalmente alguien lo viera y llamara una ambulancia. Dos de sus amigos habían muerto y él había tenido que pasar por una rehabilitación muy dura por seis meses antes de volver a utilizar su cuerpo como era debido. Además había sufrido de neumonía por estar expuesto a la noche y a la nieve.

Sasuke se preguntaba si alguien de su edad podría sobrevivir a todo eso, pero algo en su interior le decía que Naruto no era alguien por el que la gente debería sentir lástima. De todas formas, su madre le dijo que él se quedaría en Konoha hasta curarse por completo, según le habían recomendado los médicos a Minato, y que ahora era responsabilidad de ellos cuidar de sus invitados.

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable de haber tratado al otro joven de una manera tan fría, pero pronto recobró su humor habitual y le aseguró a su madre que había entendido y que se comportaría. Mikoto se lo agradeció con una caricia en el rostro y una sonrisa, diciéndole que siempre podía estar orgullosa de lo maduro que era Sasuke y lo mucho que ella podía depender de él. Con lo cual a Sasuke no le quedaba de otra que sentirse aún más comprometido a comportarse, Itachi siempre le estaba advirtiendo sobre las artimañas de su madre pero Sasuke era incapaz de verlas venir hasta que ya había caído en una.

Cuando bajó finalmente al comedor, todavía debatiendo en su interior cómo rehusar a su ingeniosa madre en una siguiente ocasión, vio a Naruto sentado ante la mesa del desayuno junto con su padre y Fugaku, los dos adultos parecían haber estado sentados ahí durante el mismo tiempo que el joven pero ambos ya habían terminado de comer mientras Naruto apenas y sorbía algo del té que habían puesto delante de él y que para esas horas ya debía estar frío.

Sasuke tomó asiento al lado de su invitado y el desayuno le fue servido inmediatamente. Su padre le preguntó por sus planes para el día y Sasuke le respondió que no tenía ninguno en particular, dándole así la oportunidad a su padre de repetirle que debía llevar a Naruto a ver a Orochimaru. Sasuke solo asintió al final de su discurso y terminó sus alimentos rápidamente.

Naruto apenas le había dado una mordida a su tostada cuando vinieron a despejar la mesa y le respondió a la criada que ya había terminado él también cuando se le preguntó si podía retirar sus platos.

Minato parecía muy enfrascado en una plática con su padre como para notar que su hijo apenas y había comido hasta ese momento. Sasuke recordaba que tampoco había comido gran cosa durante la cena de anoche y ahora entendía muy bien por qué estaba tan delgado y parecía enfermizo.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de imaginarse a sí mismo cuidando de un chico de su propia edad y otra vez le pareció muy injusto que fuera Naruto justamente la persona de la que estaba encargada su familia.

Así que se puso de pie sin demasiada ceremonia y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para avisarle que se iban, luego salió de aquella estancia. No tuvo que esperar demasiado al lado de su moto cuando vio la cabeza rubia de su huésped acercándose hasta él. Llevaba en las manos una bolsa y en cuanto estuvo frente a él se la extendió.

—Tu madre dice que le lleves esto al señor Orochimaru —Sasuke recibió la bolsa y miró el interior, unos pasteles de Sasa y una nota, seguramente de agradecimiento.

—Cárgalo tú —le dijo mientras le entregaba un casco y quitaba el freno de la moto para sacarla al camino—. No puedo llevarlo y conducir al mismo tiempo.

Naruto estuvo observándolo curiosamente todo el tiempo que Sasuke ponía en movimiento su vehículo y cuando finalmente le dijo que se subiera detrás no parecía creer que lo dijera en serio. De todas maneras, se puso el casco a toda prisa y subió en la parte trasera del asiento, pasando un brazo inmediatamente por la cintura de Sasuke para sujetarse.

Ambos quedaron en silencio e incómodos después de eso, pero Sasuke decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada y terminar ese encargo de una vez por todas.

El día estaba despejado y casi no corría el viento, lo cual era un alivio para Sasuke. Había pensado que de hacer mucho frío le daría su chaqueta al otro joven y lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, incluso se había asegurado de llevar una manta en el compartimento trasero por si las dudas, pero no le había hecho falta. El clima de Konoha nunca le fallaba.

Al llegar a la casa de Orochimaru, su buena hora después, todo seguía despejado e incluso las nubes se habían apartado lo suficiente como para dejar salir el sol. Cuando estuvieron de pie frente a la moto, Sasuke comprobó que Naruto no parecía más pálido que antes, si acaso, estaba sonrosado por el trayecto y el aire fresco que había tomado.

El herbolario los recibió con cierta aprensión, como siempre, no acostumbrado a recibir visitas tan seguidas, pero cuando Sasuke le entregó el paquete de su madre y leyera la nota su actitud cambió inmediatamente. Los hizo pasar e incluso les invitó un poco de té.

—Tu padre está hospedándose en la casa Uchiha, ¿entonces? —le preguntó a Naruto para iniciar la conversación.

Naruto le explicó lo de su enfermedad y la recomendación de los médicos sobre que tomara el aire libre por una temporada. Después de eso respondió a las preguntas que le hacía Orochimaru acerca de los medicamentos que había estado tomando y cómo había reaccionado ante ellos.

Sasuke pronto estuvo entreteniéndose con otras cosas alrededor de la casa, mientras los dos en el interior seguían con su examinación médica. Se imaginaba que aquello iba a terminar así desde que su madre lo sugiriera. Orochimaru no era del tipo de personas que dejara pasar a alguien enfermo sin intentar hacer algo por ellos, usualmente sus recetas y hierbas resultaban mucho más eficaces que las de los hospitales, como todos en esa localidad sabían.

El Uchiha, sin embargo, nunca se había enfermado de algo de importancia, por lo que, fuera de un té para el resfrío, no había comprobado de primera mano lo eficaz que era Orochimaru para tratar el resto de enfermedades.

Se entretuvo todavía un poco en reparar un estante donde se había apoyado descuidadamente en su última visita y había cedido ante su peso, lanzando al suelo dos macetas con las plantas que Orochimaru cultivaba especialmente en la sombra. Al menos no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno, pero había prometido repararlo en su próxima visita, así que se puso manos a la obra sin que Naruto o el cultivador se dieran cuenta que había desaparecido hasta que lo escucharon trabajando al otro lado de la ventana.

Una vez que hubo terminado y puso nuevamente todas las macetas en su lugar, se asomó por la ventana para ver qué estaban haciendo los otros dos, Orochimaru no se encontraba más en la estancia y Naruto miraba hacia un lado y otro de la habitación, observando las cosas que el herbolario tenía metidas en frascos y estantes.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar en la casa y tomó asiento a su lado, Naruto se atrevió a hablar otra vez.

—Tiene cosas muy raras aquí… —le susurró un poco temeroso que el otro hombre lo escuchara.

Sasuke le dio la razón, por supuesto, Orochimaru era el tipo de persona que investigaba todo tipo de hierbas, insectos y animales. Razón por la cual era conocido como alguien siniestro en el pueblo y evitado casi enseguida por los no lugareños. Pero después de estudiar el aspecto del rubio, Sasuke concluyó que tal pensamiento no había pasado todavía por su cabeza.

—Esto te hará bien —dijo Orochimaru regresando en ese momento con unas ramas de flores secas entre sus brazos y una canasta en la otra—. Dile a tu padre que espero verte por aquí al menos por tres meses.

Naruto y Sasuke pusieron cara de no estar muy motivados con la idea.

—¿Tres meses? —preguntó Sasuke desalentado— ¿Estás seguro?

Orochimaru no le respondió, comenzó a meter las hierbas dentro de la canasta a la vez que sacaba de sus bolsillos varios sobres de papel envolviendo diferentes cosas.

—Toma esto antes de dormir —le dijo mientras cogía uno de los sobres y anotaba el nombre de la planta en la hoja—. Durante una semana, calmará el frío que dices sentir.

Naruto asintió poniendo atención, mientras Orochimaru iba depositando uno tras otro de los sobres dentro de la cesta con sus instrucciones. Cuando finalmente terminó de dictarle todo, hizo que se lo repitiera de memoria tres veces hasta que estuvo convencido que lo hubiera entendido. Naruto parecía muy acalorado después de recordar todo eso, Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que Orochimaru nunca diera nada por escrito a menos que fueran nombres, odiaba tener que depender de otra cosa que no fuera la memoria y todos los que lo conocían sabían muy bien.

—¿Irás al templo? —le preguntó Sasuke mientras Naruto tomaba la canasta en sus manos y se esforzaba por recordar todas las indicaciones.

Orochimaru hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de despedirse pero luego observó a Naruto una vez más y levantando los ojos al cielo por un momento lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Podemos traerte un omikuji si quieres? —le ofreció el heredero Uchiha sin darle a su pregunta demasiada importancia.

Orochimaru, claro, vio a través de la propuesta y simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de decirle que si lo creía necesario, él lo recibiría al día siguiente, por la tarde.

Luego de eso, ambos salieron y se pusieron en camino de regreso con su moto.

—¿Volveremos mañana? —le preguntó Naruto mientras Sasuke conducía, la mañana había pasado y era mediodía, no hacía frío pero el Uchiha había preferido ir un poco más lento para evitar cualquier peligro.

—¿Irás al templo? —le preguntó Sasuke siguiendo atentamente el camino por el que iban.

Naruto estuvo muy callado detrás de él por un buen trecho antes de volver a hablar con una voz un poco más agitada.

—Hace años que no voy por un omikuji, nunca me tocan buenas noticias.

Sasuke debía darle la razón, después de haber perdido a su madre y haber pasado por ese accidente, Naruto no debía tener muy buena suerte con las fortunas que vendían en los templos desde hacía años.

—Tal vez este año sea diferente —le dijo por el contrario.

Naruto guardó silencio el resto del camino.

Minato estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la casa cuando los vio llegar. Mientras Sasuke llevaba su moto al lugar de siempre, el padre de Naruto caminó a su lado hasta que se detuvo. Luego observó con aprensión a su hijo mientras se bajaba del asiento trasero de Sasuke y se ponía de pie frente a él.

—Naruto…

—Lo siento.

Sasuke no comprendía qué estaba pasando, pero de todas formas guardó silencio mientras padre e hijo trataban de entenderse en silencio. Luego, ambos entraron en la casa y se perdieron en sus habitaciones hasta el almuerzo.

El joven Uchiha decidió que ya había hecho bastante por el otro muchacho por ese día y entró a la casa por la cocina, recordando que ya era casi la hora del almuerzo y que Sasa habría preparado seguramente algo para invitarle a Sasuke.

Pero cuando llegó a la cocina, la vieja cocinera lo hizo sentar en una mesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos parada frente a él y le exigía saber quién era la persona que desperdiciaba tanta buena comida devolviendo los platos sin comer en esa casa.

Sasuke enseguida supo quién era el culpable y decidió que una Sasa molesta era un castigo tan bueno como cualquier otro para quedar a mano por las malas pasadas que le había hecho Naruto hacía años.

Claro, exageró un poco las cosas, pero en esencia quedó grabado en el cerebro de la anciana que Naruto había estado enfermo y que todavía se estaba recuperando, por lo que era una temeridad atroz que comiera tan poco o casi nada en momentos tan cruciales como aquellos. Además, no ayudó mucho el que Sasuke le mencionara todas las indicaciones que le había dado Orochimaru para que la anciana cocinera concluyera otra cosa que el pobre niño debía estar desfalleciendo si es que ella misma no intervenía inmediatamente.

Luego de recibir esa información le obsequió una brocheta con carne y verduras que Sasuke se comió de dos mordiscos antes que Sasa lo enviara a asearse para almorzar, repitiéndole lo buen muchacho que era él y cómo nunca le daba problemas con la comida.

Para esa hora Sasuke ya estaba aseado y cambiado en su ropa tradicional para visitar al templo. Su padre estaba vestido casi de la misma forma y su madre lucía el kimono que usaba cada año solo para esa ocasión.

—¿Te dijo Orochimaru cuánto tiempo le llevaría a Naruto recuperarse? —preguntó Mikoto después que hubieran pasado diez minutos con los platos listos para ser servidos en la mesa y su padre no diera la señal de empezar.

—Dijo que quería verlo en tres meses —le respondió Sasuke tratando de seguir la conversación para que Fugaku no se pusiera de peor humor del que parecía querer caer.

Mikoto estuvo a punto de responder algo para continuar la conversación cuando Minato, finalmente, entró apresuradamente en la habitación.

—Lo siento mucho. Se me hizo tarde —se excusó el huésped mientras tomaba asiento ante un gesto de Fugaku—. Naruto no se siente muy bien, me pidió que lo excusaran.

Sasuke no creía que Naruto se hubiera enfermado después de su pequeño viaje, pero de todas formas no preguntó nada y prefirió comer en silencio.

Sin embargo, al poco rato apareció una criada que le susurró unas palabras a su madre, ante las que Mikoto hizo un gesto de alarma para seguidamente excusarse, mientras se ponía de pie y le indicaba a su esposo que no era nada y que siguieran con su almuerzo.

Sasuke, por supuesto, se imaginaba que algo debía haber pasado en la cocina y trató de imaginarse los posibles escenarios en los que Naruto podría estar siendo torturado por Sasa si sus sospechas fueran correctas.

Al poco rato, volvió a aparecer Mikoto, pero seguida por un acalorado Naruto, que entró en la habitación agitado y un poco sonrojado. Minato inmediatamente le preguntó si se sentía bien, a lo que la vieja Sasa que había venido detrás de ellos respondió que los niños en la edad de Naruto debían comer cada una de sus comidas y que no estaba bien devolver los platos de comida sin siquiera probarlos cuando se era huésped en una casa ajena.

Sasuke apenas pudo contener la risa cuando todos estuvieron sentados nuevamente y la vieja Sasa estaba de vuelta en la cocina, segura de que había hecho escuchar su opinión, y escuchó a Mikoto decirle a Naruto, con la cara más avergonzada posible, que disculpara a la cocinera por la forma tan empecinada en que lo había amenazado a comer todo lo que le pusieran en el plato.

Minato se había sorprendido de ver el puesto de la mesa de su hijo repleto de comida en cuanto este se hubiera sentado, y un muy desconcertado Naruto había murmurado que no podría acabarse todo eso él solo.

Cuando su padre les informó que era la hora de que se retiraran, Sasuke fue el primero en salir de la estancia, mientras se felicitaba a sí mismo por haber aguantado las ganas de reír tanto tiempo hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Muy pronto se le unieron su madre y su padre, y los tres juntos se pusieron en camino, mientras Mikoto comentaba cómo Minato estaba tratando de ayudar a Naruto a comer todo lo que tenía en el plato y que ni aun así parecían poder terminar nunca. Incluso Fugaku comentó que no deseaba estar en sus zapatos si se atrevían a devolver los platos con siquiera una migaja encima.

El templo estaba tan concurrido como todos los años y la familia Uchiha se la pasó toda noche recibiendo y devolviendo los saludos de las otras familias conocidas de la localidad.

Sasuke se entretuvo con algunos de sus amigos de la escuela, contándose lo que habían estado haciendo en las vacaciones, y ya mucho más de noche recordó comprar los omikuji para Orochimaru y Naruto antes de regresar a casa. Su suerte le había resultado bastante aceptable a él mismo, por lo que le parecía que ese año iba a ser uno bueno.

Durante el camino a casa fue repasando sus planes para ese año mentalmente. Sería su primer año en la secundaria superior, así que todavía tendría tiempo de estudiar un poco de historia japonesa antes de convencer a sus padres de su decisión de quedarse en Konoha para la universidad, de la cual estarían hablando con más fervor el siguiente año seguramente.

De todas formas, Sasuke sabía que no se movería de ese lugar. Nunca había sentido la necesidad como el resto de sus compañeros de salir a la capital o probar otra vida diferente a la que había llevado hasta ese momento. Por el contrario, siempre estuvo contento con su lugar en ese mundo y sentía que si se iba lo único que haría sería perderlo, como había pasado con su hermano, quizá.

Naruto se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, Sasuke lo supo porque Sasa y las otras empleadas se lo dijeron cuando se escabulló a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar, como siempre hacía cuando se levantaba tarde. El rubio había estado rondando el patio donde Sasuke guardaba su moto desde que despertara y parecía estarlo esperando.

Sasa todavía tuvo tiempo de informarle que Naruto había desayunado todo lo que le habían servido esa mañana sin protestar y que seguramente gracias a eso se restablecería muy pronto. Sasuke, por supuesto, le dio toda la razón sin atreverse a contradecirla en nada mientras terminaba sus propios alimentos.

Cuando Sasuke, finalmente, salió al jardín por la puerta trasera y rodeó la casa hasta su moto, estuvo observando a su alrededor para descubrir aquella cabeza rubia tan familiar, pero solo lo vio hasta que estuvo a unos pasos de su destino.

Naruto estaba agachado en el piso del patio mirando con curiosidad algo debajo de la estructura de madera que sostenía el piso de la casa. Sasuke no hizo ningún ruido mientras se inclinaba a su lado y miraba el interior ensombrecido, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad finalmente distinguió lo que su huésped había estado mirando y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Encontraste a Hina.

El rostro sonrojado de Naruto justo al lado suyo lo hizo darse cuenta de pronto de lo nervioso que estaba el muchacho a su lado. Seguramente no se esperaba encontrarse con el otro joven tan cerca de improviso, ni que su primera reacción fuera perder el equilibrio y caerle encima.

—¿Estás bien?

Naruto se levantó de un salto después de esto. Se limpió la ropa y luego de dudar un poco ayudó a Sasuke a ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento…

Sasuke lo observó con molestia un momento más antes de volverse a agachar y llamar al gato con un gesto, el animal no parecía demasiado apegado a la idea de acudir al llamado del Uchiha.

—Es raro… ¿estará herida?

Naruto se volvió a agachar, esta vez con cautela y a una prudente distancia del Uchiha.

—Creo que ha encontrado donde anidar… no saldrá de ahí hasta que dé a luz.

Sasuke lo miró alarmado un segundo, luego se agachó y se apoyó en sus cuatro extremos para entrar debajo del piso de la casa. Al poco rato salió, acariciando un lado de su cara.

—¡Rayos! —soltó mientras se examinaba la mano para asegurarse de no estar sangrando—, gata tonta.

Naruto se le acercó inmediatamente y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarle el arañazo. Estaba sangrando apenas, pero el rubio no podía imaginarse nada más trágico en el rostro del otro joven.

—¿Es la primera vez que tiene crías? —le preguntó Naruto mientras doblaba el pañuelo por el otro lado y lo presionaba otra vez a la cara de Sasuke.

—Sí —respondió el joven Uchiha después de agacharse a seguir mirando al animal en la oscuridad—. No debe quedarse ahí afuera, las noches se ponen cada vez más y más frías.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y luego se alejó de Sasuke lentamente. Cuando el otro joven se percató de su lejanía se volvió a seguir el curso de su mirada y se encontró con su madre observándolos desde el pasadizo en el interior de la casa. Al verlos observándola se acercó lentamente y tomó asiento frente a ellos, justo encima de Hina.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó observando el arañazo en el rostro de su hijo con un gesto de desaprobación.

—Hina no quiere salir de ahí abajo —le indicó Sasuke sin hacer caso a su herida—. Parece que va a tener crías.

Mikoto se tomó de la frente un momento y luego se puso de pie lentamente.

—Las gatas son muy quisquillosas con los lugares que eligen para dar a luz—les dijo mientras se alejaba al interior—. Pediré mantas y comida, se las pondremos alrededor.

Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron agachados en el mismo lugar mientras tanto.

—Lamento lo de ayer… —comenzó a decir el rubio cuando finalmente estuvieron solos.

Sasuke le echó una ojeada y luego de verlo acongojado se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi padre… está muy preocupado por mí —le explicó mientras doblaba y volvía a doblar el pañuelo con el que lo había estado limpiando—, se molestó por salir en la moto, es todo.

Sasuke asintió aunque le parecía una tontería. No entendía por qué Minato actuaba tan sobreprotectoramente con su hijo, el clima había estado cálido el día anterior.

Luego recordó que ese día tenían que llevarle el omikuji a Orochimaru y se puso a buscar entre sus ropas.

—Te compré esto ayer —le dijo dándole la fortuna sin mayor ceremonia, pero como lo viera dudar todavía le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para darle ánimo—. Si es una mala fortuna iremos a colgarla al templo ahora mismo. No está lejos, llegaremos caminando.

Naruto sonrió antes de desenvolver el papel con las pequeñas letras.

Mikoto llegó al lado de una criada cargando unas mantas viejas, cuando Naruto finalmente volvió a doblar el pequeño pergamino y juntó ambas manos sobre él.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Sasuke no muy seguro de cómo tomar su reacción.

—Lo guardaré —le dijo Naruto sonriendo—. Hacía mucho que no tenía tan buenas noticias.

.

No era como si Sasuke se hubiera olvidado de lo mal que Naruto se la había hecho pasar a él y a su hermano hacía cuatro años, ni tampoco era que el desconsiderado se hubiera molestado en disculparse. Era solo que no hablaban sobre eso y poco a poco Sasuke volvió a sentirse a gusto al lado del muchacho.

El joven Uchiha tenía amigos de su edad, del colegio, las familias a las que conocía y los lugares a los que acostumbraba llevar a turistas cuando su madre le pedía que hiciera algún tour especial, Naruto no era alguien demasiado diferente a todas estas personas y, sin embargo, había algo que le resultaba tan familiar que los hacía juntarse después de unas horas separados.

Juntos caminaban alrededor del bosque, algunas veces se escapaban en la moto a lugares más altos cuando había buen clima y Minato estaba menos propenso a matarlos cuando regresaran, y algunas veces se quedaban en casa, en el dormitorio de Sasuke, leyendo o escuchando música.

Fue una de esas tardes en que llovía a cántaros en la calle que Naruto le habló sobre su accidente. Sasuke tan solo había regresado de la cocina de buscar unos aperitivos antes del almuerzo cuando Naruto se comenzó a quejar del frío. Sasuke sacó un suéter abierto de su ropero, era un tejido de lana gris y le quedaba un poco grande incluso a él, así que cuando Naruto lo puso sobre sus hombros parecía que fuera un niño muy pequeño el que lo usaba.

—El maestro Orochimaru dice que estaré restablecido en tres meses más —le dijo después que el silencio se hubiera prolongado demasiado.

Sasuke tomó asiento a su lado y le alcanzó la bandeja con naranjas cortadas. La anciana Sasa no le había querido dar nada más antes del almuerzo, le dijo que había preparado un banquete y tenían que cuidar su apetito hasta entonces, especialmente Naruto que finalmente comenzaba a comer como una persona saludable.

—¿Tu padre se quedará todo ese tiempo? —preguntó entonces Sasuke mientras se entretenía tomando unos bocados y bajando el volumen de su estéreo.

—No, se irá a finales de este mes.

Sasuke sonrió, al final sabía que Naruto tendría que quedarse por un tiempo más largo y eso lo complacía. Claro, al principio había querido que se fuera ese mismo día, pero ahora…

—Doi y Makoto no lograron llegar a este año —escuchó que Naruto decía de pronto, sus ojos estaban fijos en la lluvia que caía a través de la ventana y Sasuke se quedó escuchando su sonido con él por un largo rato—. Makoto… en él era predecible, siempre estaba buscando peleas y haciendo lo que se le daba la gana. Pero Doi solo nos seguía de vez en cuando, justo tuvo que estar esa noche.

Sasuke había dejado de moverse, Naruto parecía estar sumergido en una calma tétrica, hablando de esas cosas, de sus amigos muertos, casi como si se las estuviera contando al aire y no a él que estaba sentado a unos centímetros de distancia suyo.

—El auto era del hermano de otro muchacho, Kappei, no lo conocía muy bien, era amigo de Makoto. Al parecer se lo robó esa noche y como habíamos estado bebiendo decidimos ir al muelle a buscar… —ante esto se detuvo avergonzado, giró su rostro a un lado—. Pero Kappei no sabía conducir muy bien y estaba nevando. Al final terminamos saliéndonos del camino y el auto se fue contra la ladera de una colina, mi lado quedó aplastado y yo quedé enterrado en la nieve.

Parecía como si recordarlo le hubiera traído el recuerdo del frío que había sentido, sus manos se tomaron ambos lados de los brazos y comenzó a temblar un poco. Sasuke se sentó a su lado instintivamente, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Recuerdo haber estado consciente por mucho tiempo sin poder moverme, Doi estaba a mi lado llorando por horas, no podía verlo porque estaba demasiado oscuro, pero cuando dejé de escucharlo supe que no lo lograría. Luego de eso desperté en el hospital y mi padre estaba ahí. Parecía tan asustado.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, después de la muerte de su esposa, su hijo se encontraba a punto de morir, obviamente Minato estaría asustado en esa situación, cualquier padre lo hubiera estado.

Naruto seguía temblando entre sus brazos y Sasuke sintió por primera vez lo frío que podía llegar a ponerse un cuerpo aun cuando alguien más lo estaba sujetando.

—¿Por qué te subiste a ese auto? —le preguntó finalmente tratando de lograr hasta el final de toda esa revelación, Naruto entre sus brazos se tensó visiblemente.

Tardó todavía unos segundos en poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos buscaban por todos lados algo, menos los de Sasuke.

—Por la misma razón que quería que te fueras cuando viniste a Tokio —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

Era la primera vez que hablaban de eso en todo ese tiempo. Sasuke sabía por qué había sido. Su hermano se lo había dicho en cuanto volvieron a ver a Naruto en Tokio. La pérdida de su madre lo había trastornado y lo había hecho sentirse muy enojado, era natural que desquitara su frustración con las personas más cercanas a él. Lo había analizado en su cabeza durante tantos años que solo parecía un frío diagnóstico olvidado en la gaveta de un consultorio por cuatro años. Estaba tan desapegado de él que no veía la necesidad de escuchar sobre eso ahora. Especialmente porque sabía que el hablar de su madre no haría más que alterar más a su amigo.

—Cuando mi madre murió…

—Está bien, todo eso —lo interrumpió Sasuke inmediatamente—. Sé por qué actuabas así. Tu padre lo sabe. Todos entendemos eso.

Naruto lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en él. Sasuke nunca lo había sentido tan cercano como en ese momento. Luego comenzó a llorar y el joven Uchiha lo apoyó en su pecho y lo dejó ahí hasta que se calmara.

El joven en sus brazos era pequeño, como un niño, temblaba con cada sollozo que escapaba sus labios y aun así no le inspiraba lástima alguna. Solo el deseo de ayudarlo a ser más fuerte. Como lo había sido todos esos años en la mente de su amigo.

—Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

Las manos de Naruto se elevaron hasta su cabello y lo atrajeron contra su rostro lentamente. Cuando sus labios formaron el beso, Sasuke se sintió casi tan sorprendido como deseoso. Apenas tuvo tiempo de responder a sus avances antes de que Naruto los volviera a separar una vez más.

—Lo siento, no sé lo que estoy haciendo —le murmuró sonrojado y jadeante.

Sasuke tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más lentitud y examinando cada rincón de la boca de Naruto. Descubriendo lugares donde se sentía bien y otros donde ambos se sentían bien.

Luego se volvió a separar y apoyó sus labios en una de las mejillas del rubio mientras sus brazos atraían su cuerpo hacia el suyo con fuerza. Naruto respondió a su abrazo con uno propio mientras sus rostros se acariciaban y rozaban con delicadeza. Ninguno de los dos habló, quizá porque no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo, y para Sasuke fue reconfortante no tener que explicar con palabras algo que sabía que ambos sentían con sus cuerpos.

Naruto se quedó por casi un año. Había comenzado la escuela junto con Sasuke cuando Orochimaru lo dio por curado y Minato accedió a dejarlo terminar ese año al ver los nuevos amigos que había hecho en Konoha durante todo ese tiempo.

Eran amigos de Sasuke a los que el joven rubio se ganó bajo sus propias condiciones. Después de unos meses, Shikamaru era el único que se había dado cuenta del tipo de relación que llevaban realmente los dos amigos. Su reacción fue simplemente encogerse de hombros y asegurarles que lo menos que él quería era meterse en algo tan problemático, por lo que haría como si no hubiera visto nada.

Ya a solas con Sasuke se lo advertía. Naruto vivía bajo el techo de sus padres, si ellos lo descubrían Sasuke solo estaría exponiendo a Naruto a algo poco agradable. El Uchiha le dio la razón, después de todo por lo que su compañero había pasado, un recuerdo desagradable más para sumarse al resto era desalentador.

Sin embargo, Naruto no parecía darse cuenta de ningún peligro. Más ocupado en buscar algún lugar para estar a solas con Sasuke y protegidos de ojos curiosos. Eran esos momentos de los que a Sasuke le costaba mayor determinación apartarse. Una vez que estaban solos no había más que hacer, algo en su interior se liberaba y no había forma de acabar de tocar, besar o complacer al otro.

No habían llegado a nada tan extremo como tener relaciones todavía, pero por como acababan después de cada encuentro ambos sabían que el día que perdieran completamente el control no podrían dejar de hacerlo. Así que hasta en los momentos más íntimos siempre había una especie de barrera que los salvaba al último minuto.

«Nosotros somos más especiales que eso», pensaba Sasuke cada vez que el tema del sexo salía a colación en la conversación con sus amigos. Naruto se sonrojaba y escuchaba con atención en tales circunstancias, ni una sola vez atreviéndose a encontrar la mirada de Sasuke.

Así que cuando el primer año de secundaria superior terminó, Minato regresó a Konoha en busca de su hijo. Ambos muchachos habían tenido prácticamente un año para explorarse y cansarse el uno del otro, y sin embargo no podían dejar de sentir una espina clavada muy dentro de su pecho cada vez que se daban cuenta que el final estaba más cerca.

Mikoto los había enviado a dar sus agradecimientos a las personas que habían conocido y ayudado a Naruto, ahora que se iba. Así que la tarde antes de la partida Sasuke se subió a la moto junto con Naruto y se puso en camino. El rostro del rubio estaba resplandeciente porque en esa ocasión Minato no le había hecho ningún comentario acerca de su salud cuando habían salido en tal vehículo.

En el camino, Sasuke estaba muy callado, por lo que Naruto trató de empezar la conversación.

—En dos años terminarás la secundaria —le dijo apretándose contra su espalda—. Tus padres dicen que vendrás a Tokio a estudiar en la universidad.

Sasuke sabía lo que sus padres querían, y sabía que eso haría muy feliz a Naruto, pero no podía engañarlo de esa manera.

—No lo haré. Seguiré estudiando en Konoha.

La voz de Naruto no parecía tan alegre cuando le respondió.

—Pero todo este tiempo tú…

—Naruto, —y sabía en su interior que lo que decía era lo correcto. Pero era muy difícil hacer entender al rubio algo que había comprendido después de vivir en ese lugar por más de diecisiete años— ¿recuerdas el lago detrás del templo de los samuráis?

Sasuke sintió un roce en su espalda y lo interpretó como un sí.

—El primer día que nos conocimos te llevé ahí. Esperabas ver kappas, tengus, incluso dragones —comenzó a reír un momento recordando cómo se había molestado porque Naruto no entendiera que los dragones eran originarios de China—. Me hizo pensar…

Ante la pausa, Naruto se encaramó un poco poniéndose de pie para poder ver a Sasuke al rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Que había mucha gente ignorante en el mundo.

Sasuke terminó por aparcar su moto a un lado del camino debido a que Naruto no parecía querer dejar de darle golpes en la cabeza y en la espalda por su comentario. Mirando alrededor vio frente a ellos el mar y más lejos al sol todavía a medio hundirse en el océano.

Ya solo les quedaba visitar al maestro Sarutobi para regresar a casa, pero la casa de Orochimaru estaba tan apartada que les había tomado treinta minutos llegar a ese lugar.

—… y yo que me lo estaba tomando en serio —le dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

Sasuke se bajó de la moto y se volvió a apoyar sobre su costado mirando alternativamente entre Naruto y el mar.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no veníamos a ver las puestas de sol —le dijo señalándole la que Naruto estaba a punto de perderse por seguir enfadado.

Los ojos azules de Naruto la vieron de lleno un segundo después y por un momento a Sasuke le parecieron rojos. No pudo evitar extender su mano y acariciar un lado de su rostro.

Naruto olvidó su enojo y tomó la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, sosteniéndola ahí.

—Ven a Tokio conmigo, Sasuke —le pidió apretando su mano—. No estaremos separados mucho, dos años no son más que…

—Naruto —lo interrumpió una vez más. No quería escuchar esas promesas de estar juntos ahora que sabía que Naruto se iba, tenían diecisiete años, cuántas cosas podrían cambiar hasta que se vieran una vez más—, tengo que dejarte ir ahora.

Naruto abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esta decisión.

—Tengo que hacerlo ahora… mientras pueda.

Sasuke sabía que si estaba más tiempo con él, llegaría a olvidarse de sus propios sueños y metas, todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro solo para estar a su lado y entonces qué haría, solo viviendo de Naruto en un mundo lejos de Konoha que nunca se había molestado en comprender.

Luego volvió su rostro hacia el mar una vez más. Trató de encontrar la calma que le hacía falta en esos momentos mirando el cielo rosado y despejado, el sol hundiéndose, la brisa moviendo su cabello y su mano acariciando el rostro de Naruto aún, si tan solo pudiera tomarlo todo a la vez con sus dos manos y no dejarlos ir nunca.

—Nunca me iré de Konoha —le dijo al fin, su rostro casi alegre—. Mi vida está aquí, demasiado arraigada como para despegarla —luego se volvió hacia Naruto una vez más—. Tu vida está en Tokio y con tu padre ahora. Nos hemos cruzado por un año en un camino incierto pero es hora de que vuelvas a andar.

Sasuke lo vio tomar todo esto en silencio y analizarlo en su mente por mucho tiempo antes de que sus ojos volvieran a lanzar el brillo tan misterioso que algunas veces se apoderaba de él.

—Entonces… seré yo quien venga a ti —le respondió finalmente.

Parecía decidido, pero Sasuke era demasiado cínico como para poner sus esperanzas en alguien tan incompleto como Naruto lo era en ese momento. Lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo para besarlo, una última vez, se dijo.

—Sería bueno —y fue todo.

.

Dos años después acabaron la secundaria y llegó el momento de elegir la universidad, Sasuke había hecho saber su decisión tantas veces que cuando eligió antropología con mención en historia y cultura japonesa en la universidad de Konoha sus padres no hicieron más que lanzar un suspiro apenado y dejar el asunto como perdido.

Sasuke nunca estuvo más ocupado que cuando empezó la universidad. Sus profesores tenían conocimientos asentados sobre la historia general de Konoha según sus ramas, lo mismo que de las culturas ancestrales de Japón, pero ninguno tenía tantos conocimientos particulares de esa zona como el mismo Sasuke, por lo que cada vez que abría la boca para refutar algo le era exigido que probara lo que decía. Con lo que no le quedaba de otra que pasarse sus dos primeros años metido en las bibliotecas, los archivos particulares de su familia y los de las demás familias que conocía con linaje antiguo para autentificar sus datos.

Después de su segundo año, un profesor llamado Jiraiya lo acogió en su grupo de investigación y comenzó a «explotarlo», según sus propias palabras. Así que se convirtió en uno de los pocos estudiantes de tercero en un grupo tan conocido como el de Jiraiya. No tardó mucho en ser invitado a seminarios en otras universidades y en ser la mano derecha del viejo catedrático. Lo había conocido en la universidad, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era un personaje muy conocido alrededor de la localidad, incluso era amigo de Orochimaru y se frecuentaban y trataban con cierta familiaridad, aunque cuándo tenía tiempo de ir a visitar a su amigo casi ermitaño, Sasuke no tenía la menor idea.

Naruto todavía se comunicaba con él vía correo electrónico, pero con lo ocupado que Sasuke estaba no tenía tiempo para responderle más que una línea cada fin de semana. Al principio creyó que con el tiempo Naruto se daría por vencido y poco a poco dejaría de escribirle. Pero fuera de un correo en el que le increpaba no tomarse la molestia de contestarle como era debido y amenazándole con no escribirle más, Naruto le contaba de su vida casi a diario, todos las noches.

El día que Jiraiya le pidió acompañarlo como exponente al seminario de la Toudai, Sasuke se sentó ante el monitor de su laptop y le contó a Naruto que estaría en Tokio por tres días. Sabía que iba a estar ocupado durante casi todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí, pero al menos podría tomarse unos minutos a la hora del almuerzo o antes de dormir, pensaba.

Naruto no le respondió en esa ocasión.

Cuando llegó a Tokio, las calles congregadas se le hicieron mundanas y poco interesantes, y el bullicio solo sirvió para ponerlo de mal humor. El hotel no estaba mal, pero Jiraiya quería que lo ayudara a revisar su ponencia una última vez antes de irse a dormir así que tuvo que quedarse hasta las dos de la mañana leyendo y aprobando casi todo, el viejo maestro en realidad no necesitaba ayuda con ese tipo de cosas. Como último revisó su correo y apagó su pantalla cansado cuando no vio la respuesta que había estado esperando.

El día del seminario su nombre fue llamado junto con el resto de los demás exponentes y una vez estuvo sentado ante la mesa en el estrado se encontró con Naruto sentado a unos pasos de él, en el público. No supo cómo reaccionar en un primer momento, tan solo lo vio ahí sentado muy quieto, sin conversar con nadie y sus ojos fijos en Sasuke.

No había cambiado demasiado en más de cinco años sin verse, y por un momento extraño, Sasuke se encontró viendo a todos los Narutos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida desde que tenía siete años. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y bebió el vaso de agua que tenía frente a él antes que la anunciadora lo presentara y comenzara su exposición.

Jiraiya se sorprendió un poco cuando Sasuke le pidió que lo excusara en la recepción, una vez que la exposición hubo acabado. Por curiosidad, le preguntó adónde iba y mientras Sasuke se sonrojaba explicándole que había encontrado a un viejo amigo, Jiraiya lo dejó ir con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Naruto lo estaba esperando apoyado en una pared cerca de la salida. La gente a su alrededor no parecía haberlo notado y solo cuando Sasuke se acercó hacia él fue que lanzaron miradas curiosas en su dirección.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —le dijo Sasuke analizando en su mente que quizá debía haber empezado a hablarle con un saludo más familiar.

Naruto estaba sonrojado y cabizbajo, lanzándole miradas de reojo mientras sometía a Sasuke al mismo examen que el Uchiha le estaba haciendo a él. Había crecido un poco más en todo ese tiempo, pero aún era más bajo que él. Su rostro redondo se había hecho más ovalado y perfilado y sus grandes ojos azules eran un poco más pequeños de los que recordaba. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto había madurado en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto, y se preguntaba si él también se vería así de diferente ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo aún podía sentirlo, esa sensación familiar de estar con él.

—¿Quieres…? —le preguntó Naruto señalando la salida.

Sasuke asintió inmediatamente.

En la calle no anduvieron más de dos pasos antes de que Naruto se parara otra vez y comenzara a sonrojarse de los pies a la cabeza.

—Quiero estar a solas contigo un momento —le dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y Sasuke comenzó a sonrojarse a su vez.

No se había dado cuenta que había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarlo durante todos esos años separados. A Naruto le había llevado menos tiempo comprenderlo que a él.

—Está bien —le dijo con un hilo de voz. Naruto volvió a alzar sus ojos hacia él. Cómo había extrañado esos ojos azules sobre los suyos.

—Mi padre está en casa pero…

Sasuke tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Podemos ir a mi cuarto —le propuso tratando de sonar seguro y fallando miserablemente.

No había personal en la recepción cuando entraron, así que se pudieron escabullir dentro de la habitación de Sasuke sin muchas miradas curiosas sobre ellos.

El Uchiha contaba los pasos desde el elevador hasta la puerta de su habitación con cada latido de su corazón como si lo ahogara, pero no se dio por vencido hasta que abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Naruto entrara.

Antes de ponerle cerrojo a la puerta ya había cogido a Naruto por la cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo abrazándolo con fuerza. Su cabello desprendía el olor tan familiar del joven que había conocido toda su vida y su cuerpo despedía el mismo calor que recordaba por instinto. Incluso sus estaturas habían crecido por separado para poder enlazarse tan perfectamente en ese momento, sus labios en su cuello y los labios de Sasuke en su cabello, su pecho en su cuello y su cintura justo donde debía chocar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de improviso, sin darse cuenta que los había cerrado en primer lugar, se apartó un poco y tomó el rostro de Naruto en sus dos manos mientras elevaba su mirada para encontrar la suya.

—Sasuke…

Y comenzaron a besarse. Nada había cambiado. No se lo explicaba pero no le importaba, Naruto estaba ahí con él, besándolo, abrazándolo, todo parecía encajar en su mundo por fin, Sasuke podía olvidar todo lo demás por el espacio de tiempo que durara su abrazo y sus besos.

El Uchiha sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas y se separó un poco para encontrar los ojos de Naruto llenos de lágrimas.

—Dios, te he extrañado —le dijo ahogando un sollozo y limpiándose el rostro. Sasuke lo ayudó a limpiarlo y continuó besándolo, mientras los dirigía a la cama y lograba sentarse con Naruto sobre su regazo.

Naruto no volvió a llorar, prefirió comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke y dar pequeños besos y mordiscos alrededor del cuello y la piel accesible. Sasuke no se quejó, haciendo lo mismo cada que tenía ocasión, y tomando sus caderas en sus manos para girarlo y hacerlo sentarse entre sus piernas con el pecho justo frente al suyo. Su espalda se arqueaba un poco cada vez que Sasuke pasaba una de sus manos por su contorno, pero el Uchiha no se detuvo y siguió tocándolo y examinando cómo su cuerpo había crecido durante el tiempo separados.

Más tarde, un poco más cansados, estaban recostados en la cama de Sasuke después que Naruto llamara a casa para avisar que pasaría la noche fuera. El Uchiha lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajó debajo de él mientras intentaba reanudar sus actividades anteriores.

—Sasuke —lo detuvo Naruto poniendo una mano sobre su pecho—. ¿Puedes…? ¿podemos… esta noche…?

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería o estaba preguntando, solo podía imaginar y desear que fuera lo mismo que él quería, así que inclinando su cabeza un momento asintió una vez.

El calor casi lo quemaba, Naruto no podía recordar el frío que había sentido esa noche atrapado en la nieve con sus amigos muertos a su alrededor, solo podía recordar lo que pensaba hasta ese momento de su vida, que el frío nunca se le iría del todo. Pero en ese momento solo podía concluir que Sasuke le daba tanto calor que era casi insoportable. Moviéndose en su interior cada vez más adentro. Haciéndolo enloquecer por momentos, hiriéndolo y complaciéndolo hasta la muerte.

Sasuke no terminaba nunca y Naruto cada vez parecía más incapacitado de seguirle los pasos, pero se aferraba al cuerpo sudoroso encima de él con la poca energía que le quedaba, mientras le susurraba al oído que siguiera cada vez que Sasuke le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Fue un poco triste el despertar. Sabiendo que tendría que regresar ese día y que Naruto no estaría entre sus brazos al día siguiente para verlo dormir por un momento, su pecho subiendo y bajando, y su rostro en total calma con los ojos cerrados.

Una vez despiertos, Naruto aguardó a su lado mientras Sasuke terminaba de empacar sus cosas y unos toques en su puerta le anunciaron que tenían que ponerse en marcha.

Jiraiya estaba esperándolo en el salón de la entrada junto con dos alumnos más y algunos seminaristas que habían venido a despedirlos. Sasuke llegó cargando su maleta de un hombro y de la mano a Naruto. La noche anterior había sido muy larga y por la cara con que lo había recibido su maestro, habían hecho más ruido del que había pensado en un primer momento.

Cuando el auto llegó para llevarlos a la estación, Sasuke apartó un poco a Naruto y le dio un último beso sujetando ambos lados de su rostro y acariciándolo, como siempre hacía.

—Te escribiré más seguido —le prometió, esta vez pensando que en realidad lo haría.

Naruto le sonrió, luego como recordando algo, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una cámara.

—Lo olvidaba otra vez —le dijo acercándose hacia él—. No tenemos ninguna fotografía juntos.

Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse y sentir el frío a su alrededor. En su mente un pensamiento rebelde se comenzaba a formar por tener que separarse una vez más. Por qué sería que siempre se encontraban en invierno.

—¡Sasuke!

El Uchiha se volvió para ver a Naruto mientras un empleado metía su valija en la maletera del auto.

—Tu hermano lo sabe —le dijo introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, una sonrisa tonta en su rostro—, me lo sacó hace tres meses cuando vino a cenar a casa.

Sasuke no había escuchado de su hermano en todo ese tiempo, pero se imaginaba por lo que tendría que pasar ahora que lo sabía y no lo ansiaba demasiado tampoco.

—Se lo diré a mi padre pronto —le dijo Naruto aún demasiado alejado de a cómo Sasule le hubiera gustado tenerlo—. Iré a buscarte a Konoha, ese era el plan, ¿verdad?

Sasuke guardó silencio cinco segundos antes de asentir con decisión.

—Ese es el plan —le dijo para que todo quedara confirmado entre ambos.

Escuchó la voz de Jiraiya llamándolo desde el interior del auto y después de un momento de indecisión se perdió dentro.

Naruto no se movió de su lugar hasta que el auto se perdió de vista al doblar una esquina, y Sasuke no dejó de mirarlo hasta ese momento.

.

Una vez en casa, el clima de Konoha le devolvió sus fuerzas, Jiraiya todavía estuvo molestándolo al respecto por varios meses y en la universidad se hizo todo un alboroto al saber que Sasuke salía con un muchacho de Tokio, pero cuando Shikamaru y Kiba se enteraron de quién se trataba solo sonrieron comprendiendo y, al parecer, muy a gusto con la idea.

Los padres de Sasuke no lo tomaron de la mejor manera y Fugaku se rehusó a hablar con su hijo por varios meses antes que la visita de Itachi y las súplicas de su madre hicieran mella en su obstinación.

Cuando su padre le dio la oportunidad de explicarse, Sasuke simplemente declaró que su amor por Naruto no era algo que se fuera a quebrar tan fácilmente. Habían pasado años sin verse y sin embargo el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos era mucho más fuerte que todo el tiempo separados. Sasuke mismo no se lo sabía explicar, solo que lo veía como inevitable y que más le valía de una vez resignarse a ello a sus padres también.

Cuando Sasuke acabó la universidad y Jiraiya le ofreció el puesto de ayudante de cátedra, Sasuke escribió a Naruto.

Naruto había comenzado a trabajar hacía un año atrás como fotógrafo en una de las revistas que siempre estaba publicando los ensayos de su padre. Había adquirido experiencia y tenía un portafolio lleno de retratos y paisajes impresionantes que le hubieran podido conseguir empleos mejores y más remunerados, pero cuando Sasuke le dijo que había obtenido el puesto que quería en la universidad, Naruto dejó su empleo, empaquetó todas sus cosas y se fue de regreso a Konoha.

Fugaku mismo los ayudó a instalarse en un departamento cerca de la universidad donde vivieron juntos por más de seis felices meses antes que Naruto fuera contratado para una sesión de dos semanas en Okinawa, en la estación de verano.

Sasuke le dijo que fuera, era una buena idea que tuviera algo en qué entretenerse mientras él trabajaba fuera de casa la mayor parte del día y Naruto aceptó el trabajo gustoso, asegurándole que regresaría en seguida. Pero los trabajos esporádicos de Naruto se fueron haciendo cada vez más frecuentes y sus salidas lejos de casa más prolongadas.

Naruto estaba contento con poder obtener tantos trabajos gracias a su habilidad con la cámara y siempre admitía que de no ser por Sasuke, él nunca hubiera encontrado nada que lo distinguiera en su vida. Sasuke solía sonreír y abrazarlo en momentos como aquellos, sin decir una palabra.

La casa Uchiha siempre estuvo en el mismo lugar y Sasuke reflexionaba que él también siempre había estado en el mismo lugar. Naruto era el único que parecía siempre querer moverse de un lugar al otro, casi como un nómade. O como alguien de Tokio, como le había asegurado Orochimaru un día que conversaban al respecto.

En casa, Fugaku y Mikoto parecían más cansados de sus invitados y los interminables preparativos para atenderlos cada día, por lo que Sasuke procuraba ayudarlos más, cada vez que podía. Esto hacía que no regresara a su departamento más que para las temporadas en que Naruto regresaba a casa, y aunque el dinero no le molestaba, muy pronto se estuvo preguntando si debía seguir manteniendo un lugar al que poco visitaba ya.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre regresaba a casa. A veces pasaban dos meses solo con conversaciones telefónicas, pero Naruto siempre acababa por regresar a casa lleno de historias por contar y lugares que mostrar desde sus fotografías.

Sasuke reflexionaba, cuando estaba a solas en esas largas noches en que extrañaba a su pareja y se preguntaba si estaba abrigado y si no tendría frío, que los seres humanos eran muy egoístas en sus deseos. Si hubiera podido, habría tenido a Naruto como lo había tenido en esos primeros seis meses cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, o antes, mucho antes, en todo el año que pasaron juntos cuando eran adolescentes y descubrieron que estaban enamorados.

Pero ambos habían madurado, Naruto todavía se agarraba de su cuerpo y buscaba su calor todas las noches al dormir, todavía le decía que lo quería en cada ocasión que tenía, y todavía lo besaba y se entregaba con la misma pasión de los primeros años, y sin embargo, Sasuke sabía que Naruto había encontrado algo lejos de él que le gustaba. Así como para Sasuke hubiera significado la muerte dejar su pueblo, para Naruto lo hubiera significado quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Ambos eran tan diferentes y, sin embargo, podían mantenerse unidos por años sin tener que verse o tener noticias del otro para saber que seguían exactamente en el lugar donde habían estado siempre. Sasuke concluyó que podría definir su relación simplemente con llamarlos amantes de invierno.

.

Fugaku estaba sentado tomando desayuno una mañana de verano, la temperatura se había elevado rápidamente desde muy temprano y era por eso que toda la casa bullía con el ruido de actividad a pesar de tan solo ser las siete y media de la mañana.

Naruto había llegado la noche anterior de un viaje de cinco semanas y estaba comiendo alegremente una tostada con mermelada que la vieja Sasa le había preparado como deferencia, sabiendo que el rubio era uno de los pocos Uchiha a los que le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Sasuke aún dormía en su habitación, y Mikoto se había levantado tan solo hacía unos segundos para ir a supervisar la casa y a los huéspedes. Fugaku estaba pretendiendo leer el periódico, pero observaba a Naruto con atención por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó finalmente Naruto después de terminar su taza de café y dejando las sutilezas de lado—. No has dejado de mirarme desde que llegué anoche.

Fugaku miró hacia otro lado incómodo, eran pocas las personas que se atrevían a confrontarlo tan directamente, pero sabía que Naruto era un ser especial en ese aspecto desde la primera vez que llegó para quedarse con Sasuke y puso las cosas en claro con sus padres. Si los Uchiha no aceptaban a Sasuke como era, Naruto estaba más que feliz de quitárselo de las manos y tenerlo para él solo por lo que les restara de vida. A lo que los padres de Sasuke no tuvieron más que remedio en aceptar que perderían a otro hijo de seguir en negación sobre la relación de Sasuke con Naruto.

Después de ese argumento, Fugaku siempre tenía especial cuidado en lo que decía frente a Naruto sobre Sasuke y viceversa, y con el tiempo llegó a aceptar a Naruto como una molestia habitual en su casa a quien de vez en cuando había que meter en correa para que no se tomara demasiadas libertades.

Así que ante la pregunta de esa mañana, lo pensó un momento antes de responder y Naruto sonrió para sí mismo recordando un gesto similar en Sasuke.

—Me preguntaba cuándo será tu próximo trabajo… —le dijo después de dejar el periódico a un lado y observar que nadie viniera por el pasillo para interrumpirlos.

Naruto parecía confundido por esta pregunta, el padre de Sasuke nunca se mostraba interesado por su trabajo, en realidad, se dijo cínicamente, nunca se había preocupado gran cosa por lo que hacía desde que había llegado para vivir con Sasuke hacía muchos años atrás.

—Tengo una propuesta dentro de tres semanas —le dijo optando por ser franco, después de todo no le quedaba de otra más que responder con la verdad hasta que supiera a qué venían tantas preguntas—. Supongo que saldré en tres o cuatro semanas a Kioto, si todo se concreta.

Fugaku asintió y luego volvió su vista hacia el jardín a su lado, lleno de la luz de sol, el lugar parecía pintado por un color dorado y blanco encima del follaje verde de las plantas. De pronto, las manos de Naruto comenzaron a extrañar su cámara.

—¿Hace cuánto que vives con Sasuke?

Naruto volvió a depositar su atención en Fugaku, era incomprensible seguir su hilo de pensamiento ni el punto al que quería llegar, así que no lo intentó, solo se limitó a responder. Pero tuvo que reflexionar otra vez, habían pasado más de seis años desde que Sasuke acabara la universidad, y recordaba que ese había sido el momento en que habían decidido mudarse juntos.

Pero de esos seis años, solo seis meses antes de empezar sus otros trabajos y empezar su viajes y ausencias de casa en variados espacios de tiempo.

—Seis años —le respondió de todas maneras.

Fugaku volvió a mirarlo, no era severo, tan solo parecía querer llegar pacientemente a algún lugar con toda esa conversación.

—Cuando la madre de Sasuke y yo nos casamos —comenzó a decirle después de un momento—, al principio vivimos en una casa que renté en el centro de la ciudad en Tokio.

Naruto no estaba enterado de esto, lo sorprendía pensar en Fugaku viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera Konoha y la casa Uchiha. Por un momento aguantó el aliento, era casi como pensar en Sasuke viviendo en otro lugar…

—Pensé que era lo que ella quería, así que la llevé a un lugar nuevo, a empezar una vida nueva —continuó el viejo Uchiha sin parecer notar el silencio de Naruto—. Pero entonces quedó embarazada de Itachi y decidimos regresar a Konoha para criarlo en un lugar más familiar para nosotros.

Naruto asintió, aunque se sonrojó un poco, muy a su pesar, por estar escuchando estas cosas de un hombre tan serio como el que tenía al frente.

—Luego nació Sasuke y heredamos la casa de mis padres. Nunca se me ocurrió venderla o proponerle a Mikoto si quería que lo hiciera… —se detuvo un momento antes de estar seguro de tener la atención de Naruto sobre él todavía— hasta anoche.

Naruto hizo un gesto de incomprensión en ese momento.

—La razón por la que estaba tan confiado sobre quedarme era porque mi esposa siempre pareció a gusto en este lugar. Enseñando a los muchachos las costumbres y enamorándolos un poco con su tranquilidad. Creo que Sasuke era el que la escuchaba con más atención.

—Lo sé —le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—El hecho es… —y su rostro se tornó serio enseguida, tanto como para asustar un poco a su interlocutor— que mi mujer me dijo que había estado a gusto aquí y había podido hacer un hogar de esta casa solo porque era donde yo, su esposo, se encontraba.

Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que Naruto dijera algo, pero como este no había abierto la boca continuó.

—Sasuke —dijo entonces y volvió a apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto y la volvió hacia el jardín, nuevamente en un gesto similar a uno que había observado en Sasuke siempre en momentos como aquel. El rubio comprendió entonces que todos los Uchiha siempre buscaban la paz y la calma que necesitaban mirando a su alrededor, Konoha, tal vez, era el único lugar en todo el mundo que se las podía dar sin ningún obstáculo—, Sasuke y tú no son como cualquier pareja normal —continuó Fugaku cruzándose de brazos—. Así que es difícil compararlos y saber por qué actúan de la forma en que lo hacen.

—No entiendo —le dijo Naruto al cabo, comenzando a sentirse sobrecogido por algo muy similar al miedo. Qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle con todo eso.

—Lo que sería normal para otros, como tus padres o los padres de Sasuke, no es lo mismo para ustedes —le dijo atento a un ruido lejano ahora, esperando ver aparecer a alguien por el pasillo—. Así lo he venido pensando hasta este momento y pensé que estábamos todos bien así —volvió a decirle centrando su atención en él ahora—. Pero, últimamente, observando a mi hijo, ya no lo creo así. Y me he preguntado, ¿será tan diferente? Querer estar con la persona que se ama, ¿será también diferente para él?

Sasuke apareció en ese momento por el pasillo, se había terminado de bañar y llevaba el cabello todavía un poco húmedo. Se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de Naruto dándole los buenos días a su padre con una sonrisa e inmediatamente volviendo su atención a Naruto diciéndole que ese día por la tarde podrían salir a pasear cerca del mar, hacía siglos que no salían a ver el atardecer y podría tomar fotografías en esa ocasión.

Fugaku observaba el entusiasmo de su hijo que habitualmente estaba tan taciturno cuando se encontraba solo y no pudo menos que sonreír. El Sasuke que hacía planes por adelantado, que se entusiasmaba por los lugares y las historias del lugar, ese era el Sasuke que parecía vivir cada día que Naruto estaba a su lado y solo en esos momentos. Se preguntaba si el otro joven se daba cuenta en realidad de todo el poder que tenía sobre su hijo con solo su mera presencia.

Pero Naruto solo asintió a las peticiones que Sasuke le hacía y estuvo muy callado el resto del día. Cuando se pusieron en marcha finalmente, en la vieja motocicleta de Sasuke y haciendo bromas sobre que se quedaría a medio camino, Naruto parecía más repuesto de lo que sea que lo había agobiado en la mañana. Sasuke estaba asustado de preguntarle si extrañaba tan pronto salir de viaje otra vez.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la moto que le regalara su hermano hacía más de veinte años atrás los llevó al lugar donde habían visto la puesta de sol antes de que Naruto se fuera de Konoha a los dieciséis años. Cuando estuvieron sentados al lado del camino y con Sasuke pasando un brazo alrededor de él, Naruto dejó su cámara a un lado diciéndole que había tomado fotografías suficientes y que ahora solo quería estar con Sasuke y no hacer nada.

Sasuke rio al escuchar esto.

—Eso no suena nada como tú —le dijo después de apartar un mechón de cabello del rostro de su amante—. El día que no hagas nada te internaré en el hospital, porque deberás estar muy grave.

Naruto sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo de Sasuke, cómo había extrañado estar con él de esa forma.

—Me ofrecieron un contrato dentro de tres semanas en Kioto—le dijo observando con mucha atención sus reacciones.

Sasuke se tensó inmediatamente y luego apartó su mirada para fijarla en las olas del mar muy lejos de ellos. Cuando finalmente estuvo en calma una vez más se volvió hacia Naruto y sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente diferente de la que había portado en la mañana.

—Oh, ¿Kioto? Ese lugar tiene construcciones interesantes —le dijo apartando la vista casi inmediatamente—, seguramente te llevará un buen tiempo fotografiar todo eso.

Naruto se acurrucó más cerca aun y besó un costado del cuello de Sasuke.

—El jefe Tensho me dio buenas noticias —le dijo después de pensarlo un momento—, recibí una oferta de la National Geographic. Querían un fotógrafo para cubrir una nota sobre Indonesia y Malasia, en relación a las ruinas descubiertas en ambos países. Todo se concretaría después de la sesión en Kioto, que ellos están auspiciando.

Sasuke parecía muy interesado en esta última información.

—Es increíble —le dijo atónito—, son grandes noticias. Te conocerán internacionalmente y podrás tener exposiciones y…

—He decidido rechazarlo —lo interrumpió mientras ambos se quedaban muy quietos, algo separados—. Empezando desde el contrato en Kioto.

Sasuke lo apartó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos, Naruto estaba extrañamente más serio que en otras ocasiones y parecía que hablaba de algo ya decidido del todo.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿No es lo que siempre habías querido?

Naruto se puso de pie, despacio, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el fondo del mar y el cielo que hasta un momento era rosa se había vuelto púrpura, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su cámara y comenzó a disparar.

—Lo único que siempre he querido es tomar unas fotos con mi cámara, captar los lugares bellos que tú me enseñaste a ver cuando todo lo que yo veía era frío y nieve. Y estar contigo.

Sasuke no decía nada a sus espaldas, así que Naruto siguió enfocando y tomando fotos.

—Eso lo puedo hacer lo mismo aquí que en el fin del mundo. No necesito que nadie más me diga que le gustan estas visiones, solo tú.

Unos brazos lo rodearon en ese momento y Naruto dejó caer lentamente la mano donde sostenía la cámara.

—Lo siento, tendrás que soportarme más tiempo en casa a partir de ahora.

Sasuke casi rio en su cuello y Naruto sintió algo muy tibio rozando su mejilla, mientras el cuerpo del Uchiha temblaba un poco.

—Me las arreglaré —le dijo antes de que su voz lo traicionara, pero era muy tarde.

Naruto se volvió y lo abrazó, besando sus ojos y sintiendo sus labios húmedos al dejarlo. Recordó entonces, todos esos años que pasó buscando y extrañando al Uchiha, buscando la forma de llegar a él y el porqué. Por qué Sasuke era el único ser en el mundo por el que Naruto dejaría todo de lado para estar con él.

—Cuéntame sobre el camino de Dios otra vez —le dijo sin dejar de acariciar los contornos de su rostro—, sobre el lugar al otro lado del mar donde viven los dioses y cómo hay que rezar para que vengan a nosotros. Cuéntame sobre todas las cosas que todavía no conozco, el azul del lago en el templo, los tengu en las montañas, los dragones escondidos.

Sasuke comenzó a reír al escuchar esto.

—No hay dragones —le respondió riendo—, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Naruto también rio, abrazándolo con fuerza y terriblemente contento con estar en ese lugar.

—No importa, cuéntamelo de todas formas. Porque nunca me cansaré de escucharlo de tus labios. Sasuke, quiero estar contigo, ¿por favor?

Sasuke asintió en su cuello y apretó sus brazos en su cuerpo con más fuerza. Qué importaba ser egoísta, pensó por un glorioso momento, si Naruto lo dejaba serlo y él no tenía que preocuparse más si su amor tuviera frío o se sintiera solo. Si pudiera tenerlo entre sus brazos cada vez que quisiera y contarle historias que conocía de memoria y que lo acunaban durante toda la noche. Si pudiera convencerse que en verdad él sería suficiente, que él sería todo lo que Naruto necesitaba para ser feliz.


End file.
